Epicondylitis is an acquired painful inflammation of the tendon entheses of muscles of the forearm that originate at the two bone protuberances superior to the epicondyle at the distal part of the humerus. Epicondylitis develops by overstraining the forearm muscles. Two types of epicondylitis are known, namely firstly epicondylitis radialis humeri, also known as tennis elbow or tennis arm, at the lateral epicondyle of the humerus, i.e. the extensor muscle of the wrist and fingers, and secondly epicondylitis ulnaris humeri, also known as golf elbow or golf arm, at the medial epicondyle of the humerus, i.e. the flexor muscle of the wrist and fingers.
Tennis elbow and golf elbow are treated using appropriate bandages and braces, among other things, as known, for example, in their basic shape from the utility models DE 83 123 60 U1 and DE 94 171 91 U1. DE 197 16 705 C1 and DE 10 2008 055 867 A1 describe epicondylitis braces in which specifically-shaped truss pads are adapted to use either on the right or on the left arm by turning or changing the positions of the truss pads. With these truss pads, it is only possible to ensure indication-appropriate care of the patient by repositioning, in particular turning, the truss pad. However, this is often times not done correctly or not done at all. While treatment of golf elbow is not at all provided for in DE 197 16 705 C1, treatment of golf elbow with a brace from DE 10 2008 055 867 A1 is only possible by means of different attachment options of the truss pad on the brace.